The present invention relates to a torsional damper of the type having damper elements resiliently coupled by a spring arrangement and a friction generating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,225 issued to Worner et al., on Feb. 27, 1990 discloses damper elements coupled by a spring arrangement. The spring arrangement has an intermediate support which is connected resiliently to one damper element by long-stroke arcuate helicoidal springs and to the other damper element by short-stroke springs. Additionally, a friction generating device or slip coupling which exhibits play is also arranged. The friction generating device is operative to generate friction resistance which counteracts the movement of the damper elements.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication (JP-A) No. 48-69936 discloses a torsional damper in the form of a clutch disc. According to this known torsional damper, there is provided a friction generating device which includes a thrust plate provided with a plurality of fingers. The plurality of fingers are received in windows of a sub-plate and have, within the corresponding windows, a play in the circumferential direction.
There is a need for eliminating noise occurring during operation of the friction generating device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a torsional damper with improved noise free operational behavior of a friction generating device.